a knight of the realm
by guardianstyle
Summary: a thousand years ago... ok ok we get it already how about we roll out something new my name is anyla and this is my story well mine and Lucys and how we become knights of the realm
1. prologue

prologue - a crash and an adventure begins . you know I probably should get my head examined, no really I should I was just a normal girl hanging out with my best friend lucy and trying to best to comply with state/ quarryman regulations oh I should back up here my name is Anyla I live with my parents on the out skirts of the rich and powerful side of town. so who are the quarryman you may ask well they are big thugs that say that they are protecting us from the beasts that quite frankly most dont believe are real and thatstrong included me too. what kind of beasts you also may want to know well they were called gargoyles and that's were my story truly begins as well hey mom where the eggos as I pulled back a strand of my black hair. why she asked Oh me and Lucy are going to have a major all nighter, we have some catching up to do. I bit my lip hoping my mom would buy it. well ok tell the kiddyaskos many happy greetings from me ok mom ten four. well it was true Lucy was gone for most of the summer and we were going to hang just not at her place. you see every summer we go and hang in the parking lot of the abandoned stem school in between my house and her house and we look at the sunset together. so I hopped into my red buggy I begged my parents to change it from yellow to red. it was about sunset when i reached the lot . I can't believe I beat her here I said Lucy is one for punctuality, one of the reasons she will get an offer from a guy and I won't. I'll text her and I did hey bestie where are you after I did that I took a deep breath looked up and I saw a trans ship, with a cargo nox attached, not this was unusual in the city but not in a residential area. then the trans ship began to wobble and shake and crash and the cargo box along with it. OMG I started to freak out so I put my phone in my purse grabbed the keys from the car and walked over to the crash site. the plane and the cargo box made some huge holes in the ground. I walked over slowly and I thought I heard noises like bears growling ,I walked even slower and then I saw something from the smoke hey mister are you ok.. then I saw a green scaley hand ride up from the rubble ... well I hope you like the story please leave any reviews or comments no hate no flames or I won't respond - guardian


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1 jalapenos' and a decision wow what a bumpy ride said what looked like a scaly flying squirrel it was his arm sticking out of the rubble btw. hey goliath you ok said the red guy to a taller purple one aye I got a headache said a green one with a beard. where are we said the last one who looked like a children's toy for boys . I admit I froze I didn't know whether to run and hide , call the authorities or text Lucy and see what her advice would be. hey guys said the red one we got company, so I see lad so I see. um hi I said howdy said the flying squirrel , your your gargoyles arent you yep said the red one , and proud of it whats your name anyla ok anyla the names Brooklyn and where are we, Washia I said so not back in new York huh yeah your ride go totaled now why are and how and your from new York. suddenly I hear a really big loud alarm jalapeno what is that noise , oh shoot the curfew alarm , listen it was nice bumping into you but I got to go to my friends house or my home or I will be in serious trouble, hey waita minute do you know a safe place for us to lie low until we call for another ride, said the really bright blue and green one. oh that's true and the q men find out your here and the crash will be hard to cover up. I started to pace ok ok as my brain started to work on a plan ok if this is going to work you guys at night have to be quiet, that means no what whether what I just heard none of that what is the lass on about said the bearded one what I mean is that you guys will stay with me for the time being i mean my parents will kill me but you guys can stay with me until we can find a way to get you home. and then the alarm rang again so I jumped into the car and looked behind me and said if you guys follow me we are going home

the gargoyles are introduced , please review or leave comments below, see you around the multiverse - guardian


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2 erase and chase so if you guys or creatures will follow me, I will show you the way back to my place well my parents place. whoa whoa waita minute there said the bright green onewe are just to suppose to follow you back to your home with no strings attach well I said bittin my lower lip as I think, I could always charge you guys rent money if that makes you feel any better. Brooklyn laughed at that. listen as I close my eyes for a second while getting ready to drive back I know you have reason to trust someone you just met but not all humans are cliches of greed or looking out for themselves. I started the car and drove along the long road back to my house. as soon as I reached the house I slide my id card into the slot. hey honey my mom said who was reading a book, hi mom I thought you were going to lucys I was but I got nauseous on the ride over . oh my I hope your not getting sick. I think I will be ok but I am going outside for a breath of air ok said mom. I couldn't go outside fast enough. my backyard can be pretty cool with a willow tree and a pond ah guys mr. gargoyles and then they landed right in front of me man this is a cool place, thanks I said to Lex I hope you guys can be comfortable here until we contact who actually who is in new York for you guys to contact hmmm that is not your concern said the purple one named goliath what the boss means is thanks anyla for everything. I was about to shake his hand when my mom called me in see you tomorrow then I guess but they already vanished. - more adventures and talking will happen next chapter so please leave comments or questions below see you around the multiverse guardian


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3 - learning opportunity I didnt sleep a wink that night I mean I have creatures in my backyard that my parents would kill me for breaking the rules and get me and the rest of my new friends arrested by the quarryman but somehow the idea thrilled me I mean a chance to talk to the gargoyles see what they're like and don't the only question remains is for now at least is what to do with the wreck site. now like I said nobody would go to the abandoned school willing but I have to make sure nobody found the crash site by accident, I kept thinking about it until morning hoping that Brooklyn and the others found a good hiding place hmmm,ummm I still don't know, what's up little sister I said to alphora my younger sibling trying to decide which brefast I want cereal or croissants okk... so how are you feeling dear Oh fine I said to my mom who made me some eggs every morning. thanks mom as I scarfed it down gotta run I promise I meet Lucy before home room have a nice day dear . so let's fastfoward a bit here got to school for a new year talked to Lucy a bit apologized to her for canceling our plans finished the school day with a pretended glazed look. came home, ate dinner and waited for the sun to go down as soon as I knew the house was asleep and then I snuck out to the back yard, oh guys oh guys I got some ...food said the bright green one. Broadway dont overwhelm the poor lass. thank you kindly no problem so I got some of your names last night but about we finsh off the intros ok well you know my name is Brooklyn, Broadway as Broadway pointed to himself the old fellow here is Hudson and the big one right over here Brooklyn continued is goliath, ahem oh yeah and Lexington. well it's nice to meet all of you. well since we got that out of the way we need to make a plan to get you guys back home and also we need to clear the crash site ah dont worry about that we hid the parts in that old school while you were sleeping oh my well thats great. anything salvagable for a radio . no said Lex disappointed well I love to give you my phone but all phone calls are montered. don't worry anyla we will figure something out siad Brooklyn ok I said I was wondering though yeah said Lex I know this is weird but can I ask you some questions not about the crash but gargoyles in general they looked at me with surprise well i don't see why not lass said Hudson what did you want to know... **the friendships have begun and so much more to come so please leave any comments or questions below no hate and see everybody around the mutiverse sincerely the guardian**


	5. promises promises

sorry I haven't written in a few weeks everyone but now here comes chapter 4 of our leading story chapter 4 promises promises so I started learning about them, and there lives at the castle wyrn and xanatos who sounded like a guy who bit off more than he could chew and maybe not be scheming in the first place and learn what they all like, like Hudson liked tea, how Broadway could make anything and eat anything, well you get the point, but since he got here I notice goliath getting more and more frustrated everyday when he could not return and protect the castle. that's when i learned the motto of the gargoyles a gargoyle can no more protect his castle then breathe. evening guys I said to then one night as I snuck out with more parts for rebuilding the radio and snacks morning said Lex , anyla when I showed him the parts thanks, hey what up said Brooklyn to me how was the test on math today pretty decent I said hey I bet I can still beat you at cornhole I said to... enough of this goliath roared with anger goliath pipe down or my family will ... totally freak said Brooklyn thank you bff guy now I know your frustrated boss leader man but I promise that .. that what that what we be home soon said goliath hey I said to him I don't appreciate the attitude goliath do you think it's easy trying to find parts for Lex to fix the radio or sneaking out to my backyard for weeks when there is a curfew out . the lass is right Hudson we owe her much. now I know your worried about the lass said Hudson to golaith what lass said well me elisa masa now shushhhhsaud Brooklyn but golaith didn't talked to me at all that night but in the morning I found golaith holding a flower wih the words forgive me on a sticky note. I'm sorry to hoss I didn't know you had something or someone back home waiting for you I should have been more sensitive. - well first major drama between our wayward heroine I hope you like the chapter please leavsone comments below see you around the multiverse guardian


	6. Chapter 5

tn: left;"sorry for the long wait everyone here's chapter 5 " anyla I'm hungry said Broadway" " well I said maybe you should learn how to moderate your intake" give it anyla your not going to get through to him quite so easily then Brooklyn paused and we heard a squeeky sound from Lexington's lab station thats sounded like a radio anyla well you would be correct said Lexington I can't believe it said Hudson well done lad can we contact new York now said golaith who was mediating I think so said Lex lets see if you can pass through the g mens signals Lexington started to fidle with the dials and then spoke into the microphone xantos corp this is castle 1 repeat this is castle 1 calling xantos corps Lex said a female voice which Lucy and I later learned was fox oh thank the jalapenos you guys are alright after that it was a mad scramble to the microphone to talk to fox and other people that later on I and Lucy will call our friends and anyla is really and really great food who is anyla said a another womans voice goliath big guy let me speak with her. so Bronx then pushed me to the front of the line um hello I said rather awakardly hi anyla its anyla isn't it well its no jimmy Hoffa my name is Eliza maza with the nypd i see you have been guarding some friends of ours well yeah you do realize of course if you were here I would have to arrest you what I said I thought new York was a free oh it is but I wanted to inform you of the consequences of you doing this ok and that until we can transport them back you have to protect then what do you think I've been do I mean you may have to fight ok xantos corp out. ok so that was intense yeah sorry about that said Brooklyn hold the phone said Broadway some one really did steal the last of my snacks


	7. Chapter 6- adventure is the backyard

**I am so sorry i am late what with the holidays and school but here is the next chapter of our story**

Chapter 6- adventure is in the backyard

The gargoyles were still a little somber after the talk on the radio to new York i knew i had to do something to cheer them up but how. concentrate much on the homework said Tiffany bradstone a really upper echelon girl. i was just wondering how i ever survive the school day with out you uppers talking to a non potential gal like me. Well at least you got your priories straight runt. then they ignored me and started to talk about the next ball. yeah we have those too.

How to make them feel at home at home i got it and quick as a gliding gargoyle yeah sorry Brooklyn i couldn't resist i started to draw. Now soon as i got back home i had to be very careful about how i moved things in the backyard so that way my rents wouldn't notice. When night fell i couldn't wait. So i jumped out of my bed as quietly as i could and came out to the backyard OK everyone close your eyes i said why said Broadway because i got a surprise for you all. ok.. said Brooklyn is it like the cupcake surprise you tried to pull on Hudson. No although i am sorry that it took three hose showers to get all the sprinkles off. now just a little further ok now open your eyes wow said Lexington now i know i don't much about castle wayern but i do know about new york and some of the buildings so i was hoping this might help out a little with the homesickness. aye lass its perfect said Hudson thank you anyla said Goliath quietly. No probl suddenly the radio started to crackle big guy are you there its Eliza. Eliza said Goliath um come on you guys lets play on the mini empire state . ok said the others. after an half and hour or so the radio stopped and Goliath got this strange smile on his face. my clan he said we are going home


End file.
